


Late Night Rendezvous

by xBlackxRosexRebellionx



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Annie's Best Friend Falls for Annie's Dad, Annie's Dad Also Happens to Like Said Friend, Consenting Adults, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Poor Brackett Needs Some Love Too Guys, Table Sex, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBlackxRosexRebellionx/pseuds/xBlackxRosexRebellionx
Summary: Annie Brackett and Shailene Summers have been best friends since kindergarten. They grew up together, went to school together, and now they're even in college together. During one particular winter break, Annie discovers that her best friend has a crush on her dad, however, which will change things not only between the girls but also between the sheriff of Haddonfield. And one late night trip to the kitchen results in more than Shae had ever bargained for.
Relationships: Lee Brackett/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Late Night Rendezvous

_So, it’s very disappointing to learn that there is VERY little Brad Dourif fan fiction out there, regardless of the fandom. Those of you that know me well are starting to learn that I have a thing for older men. Despite the fact that I’m in my late 20s, my fiancé is actually in his early 40s. And, like most women my age, all of my favorite actors are about 10 years older than me – or older, in some cases. I’ve been wanting to write a story about a couple with a significant age gap between them for a while now. In fact, I’ve been wanting to write a story about a woman falling for the father of her best friend for some time now. But the opportunity FINALLY presented itself when I watched Rob Zombie’s remake of the Halloween movies and saw Brad Dourif’s interpretation of Sheriff Lee Brackett. I just LOVED seeing the little on-screen moments he shared with his daughter, Annie, and her best friend in the movie. There was just something so silly and humorous about the stories that he told the girls and he just seemed to have this very playful, almost even “younger than his age” sort of air about him. But there was no denying that he was very socially awkward when it came to some of the girls’ conversations, seeming clueless and quite naïve and I thought “You know, that’s an idea that I can run with”. So, I did. And this is the result…_

****

**_Late Night Rendezvous_ **

Lee Brackett was just gathering his things up to head home after a 12-hour shift there at the Haddonfield Sheriff’s Department when his cell started to ring. He reached back, fishing it out of his back pocket, and smiled when he saw Annie’s name flash across the screen.

“Hey, honey,” he greeted, heading out of his office and locking the door behind him, “How are you doing?”

“I’m good, daddy,” she answered, “I’m actually on my way home now.”

“Oh? You got done with finals early then?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she replied before mumbling to someone in the background, “No, I’m good, but thanks anyway.”

“How’s Shae doing?” Brackett inquired as he climbed into his squad car.

Shailene Summers was Annie’s closest friend. The girls had been inseparable since they’d met in kindergarten. Hell, they were practically attached at the hip! Lee and his ex-wife had hosted _countless_ sleepovers at their house, and they had come to look at Shae as an adopted daughter of sorts. Well, Norma had anyway. But Lee? Well, try as hard as he might, Lee just hadn’t been able to help but notice that puberty had been kinder to Shae than any of the other girls his daughter’s age. And that simple observation made him feel like the world’s worst creep. Even after she’d turned 18, he’d still felt like a total skeeze when he’d catch himself letting his eyes linger a little too long on her ample breasts or stealing a peek at her tight little ass when she would bend over.

“Actually, that’s why I’m calling,” Annie informed him, her voice cutting into his thoughts and dragging him back to reality, “She broke up with Dariq.”

Lee’s brows hiked up his forehead. This was news to him.

“What? When was this?” he questioned.

“Monday,” Annie told him.

His brows furrowed at that. Why had neither of the girls bothered to tell him until now? Hell, it was Friday! What was he? Chopped liver?

“Did she say why?” he asked.

“He cheated on her,” Annie explained, “She caught him red-handed with another girl in his bed.”

“Why that _lousy,_ good for nothing son of a –,” Lee started to growl through his teeth.

“Look, daddy, she doesn’t want anyone to know and I don’t blame her –,” Annie said, cutting him off mid-sentence as the words hurried out of her mouth, only to cut herself off and hiss, “Shit! Here she comes. Look, I’ve gotta go. We’ll be home in a couple of hours.”

“But –,” Lee started before he was interrupted once more as Annie said, “Love you, daddy. See you soon!”

Then the line went dead.

Lee jerked his head back, staring at the phone with furrowed brows.

**_xxxxx_ **

“Was that your dad?” Shae asked as she slid into the passenger seat, opening up a bag of goodies to rummage through its contents.

“Yeah,” Annie said, “You know how he is. He was just checking in again.”

Shae just laughed and shook her head but, if she was honest, she’d always envied the simple life that her best friend had lived, the close bond that Annie had shared with her father. Shit, it sure as hell beat living with her deadbeat mother and her constant string of one night stands or short-term flings.

“Yeah,” Shae agreed with a nod before she pulled a bag of mini Oreos out of the cheap, plastic bag and offered them to her best friend, “I know you said you didn’t want anything, _but…_ We both know you would’ve killed me if I’d come back empty-handed.”

Annie laughed, reaching out to accept the cookies, and replied, “You’re probably right.”

“I know I’m right,” Shae retorted, grinning over at her friend.

It was that crooked little smirk that only Shailene Summers could pull off.

“Yeah, yeah,” Annie mumbled, waving her off as she tore the bag open and popped one of the small cookies into her mouth, “Mmm… You’re the _best.”_

“I know,” Shae replied, flashing her another smile as she opened her own bag of pretzel M&M’s.

After a moment, Shae inquired, “So… How is the old man?”

“Oh, you know,” Annie replied as she looked both ways before pulling away from the pump they’d used there at the gas station, “He tries to act so tough but I think he’s lonely to be honest, especially since ‘his girls flew the coop’.”

Annie giggled and Shae nodded.

Shae felt bad for Mr. Brackett. She really did. He had been promoted to sheriff at their small hometown’s sheriff’s department just a couple years after Annie was born and his ex-wife had been okay with it at first. She’d loved the fact that his paycheck had increased, along with his benefits. But then his long hours and the fact that he was always getting called in to work – usually late at night or sometimes during the early hours of the morning – had pushed her over the edge. Not that Annie and Shae hadn’t seen it coming.

Norma Brackett had always been a flighty woman by nature, and Lee was always left on clean-up crew, picking up the pieces after she’d had another of her “episodes” and stormed out of the house again. So it came as no surprise when she’d burst out the door one cold, winter night in December, Lee hurrying after her, following her down the walkway as he’d tried to talk some sense into her. But that was nearly 15 years ago and neither of the girls had seen her since. The divorce papers had come in the mail and she’d given up all rights as a mother, leaving Lee with sole custody of Annie. But, if you asked Shae, Annie was better off that way. Better with no mother in the picture than one that came and went as she pleased, checking in and out of Annie’s life whenever it suited her current mood.

Shae had never known Lee to date after that and, when the girls had asked him about it, he’d just shrugged and said, “I just don’t have the time.”

And that was a shame really, as far as Shae was concerned. Lee Brackett had so much to offer, so much love to give. Despite the fact that he had just turned 45 that February, he still had that spark of life in him that had always made him seem so much younger. He was sweet, he was kind, he was patient. _God,_ he was patient. But he had to be to deal with Annie.

Shae loved Annie to death but there was no denying that Annie was a force to be reckoned with. And she always had been. She was as stubborn as ever and she never hesitated to state her opinion on something, whether it was asked for or not, traits she’d certainly inherited from her mother. Her dark hair and dark eyes were traits she’d gotten from her mother as well. Hell, even her olive complexion matched her mother’s. But, other than that, she was practically the spitting image of her father. Her nose? Her chin? The slope of her cheeks? Those were all from Lee. And she had undoubtedly gotten her quick wit and playful sense of humor from her father as well.

But Lee, bless him, was _much_ more socially awkward than his daughter. Try as hard as he might, he just couldn’t help but flounder for his words when the topic of women came up, tripping and fumbling over them when the girls teased him about needing to get laid until the girls would finally relent and show mercy on the poor man, letting the subject drop.

 _“Helllooo,”_ Annie said, waving a hand in front of Shae’s face to help snap her back to the present, “Anybody in there? Earth to Shae. Come in, Shae.”

Shae nearly jumped right out of her skin, giving a sharp gasp before she reached up to swat Annie’s hand away from her face.

Annie giggled.

 _“Please_ tell me you weren’t thinking of fucking my dad,” Annie teased, a playful glint filling her eyes.

Shae practically choked on the mouthful of Mountain Dew she’d just taken in, coughing and sputtering with both eyes watering after some of the soda had sprayed out of her nose and all over the dash. Her cheeks burned brighter than a tomato as she turned her head to look at her best friend, her eyes wide and mouth hanging open in shock.

“Jesus, Shae!” Annie exclaimed, reaching over into the glove compartment to grab a couple of napkins and hand them to her, “I was just kidding. _Damn._ I thought I was gonna have to pull over and do CPR there for a second.”

Shae took the napkins and cleaned herself up before grabbing a couple more and attempting to clean up the dashboard of the car, where she’d sprayed her soda all over.

She felt Annie’s dark eyes watching her every move and she asked, “What?”

“Don’t ‘What?’ me,” Annie told her, “You’re redder than a fucking firetruck.”

“Am not,” Shae lied, even though she knew it was useless.

There was no winning an argument with Annie. And there was no lying to her either. She was like a bloodhound. Once she got onto the scent, there was no stopping her. She was _relentless._

“Yes, you are,” Annie insisted, studying her closely for a moment with narrowed eyes before her eyes grew wide and she cried, “Oh my God!”

“What?” Shae questioned.

“You like my dad!” Annie accused, her eyes still wide as if she couldn’t believe it.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Shae said.

“I think you know _exactly_ what I’m talking about,” Annie countered, “How long?”

“How long what?” Shae inquired.

“How long have you liked him?” Annie clarified, “Don’t play dumb with me.”

Shae heaved a sigh, finally admitting, “I don’t know… Since our junior year.”

“In _high_ school?” Annie pressed, her brows hiking halfway up her forehead.

“Well, technically the summer before our junior year,” Shae answered.

“Since we were 16?!” Annie cried, jerking her head back slightly as she stared at Shae in complete shock.

Shae found that she couldn’t look her friend in the eye, choosing instead to gaze out the passenger side window as she mumbled, “Yeah…”

“Jesus, Shae…” Annie sighed.

It was silent for a long time before Annie finally asked, “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

Shae didn’t miss the slightest hint of disappointment in her friend’s tone. She knew Annie was a little hurt. The girls had _never_ kept a _single_ crush a secret from each other. Hell, they’d never kept _anything_ a secret from each other. But Lee Brackett wasn’t just a crush for Shae. He wasn’t just some high school boy she stole the occasional glimpse at when he walked down the hall and he’d starred in more of her dreams than she ever cared to admit.

“Annie…” Shae started before pausing, trying to find the right words.

She had to tread carefully here. This was her best friend’s father they were talking about. But Annie had known Shae for practically her whole life. She was smart. She would know if Shae tried to lie. So brutal honesty was the only option she had. It was like ripping off a Band-Aid. She’d have to do it right the first time and get it over quickly.

“Well… He’s your dad,” Shae explained, starting with the obvious, “I thought you’d think it was disgusting… Or worse… I thought you’d never talk to me again.”

“Shae…” Annie said, shaking her head.

Shae could feel her friend’s eyes on her as she stared down at her lap and fiddled with her fingers. She was waiting for it, expecting for the worst.

“Shae, look at me,” Annie insisted.

Slowly, Shae lifted her head to meet her gaze, blinking back the tears that were starting to form in her eyes.

“You’re my _best_ friend,” Annie told her, “Hell, we’ve known each other since we were in _kindergarten!”_

“I know,” Shae agreed with a nod, reaching up to brush the first tear that fell away, “You’re the closest friend I’ve ever had. You’re like a sister to me. That’s why I was so scared of losing you…”

“Oh shut up,” Annie quipped with a laugh, “You’re not losing me.”

“Really?” Shae asked.

“Really really,” Annie replied.

Shae breathed a sigh of relief, finally letting out the breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. She was just glad that it was finally over, that it was _finally_ off her chest.

“The only difference is… Well, obviously, I don’t wanna hear about your little late night fantasies on this one. I mean… he _is_ my dad,” Annie pointed out, “And I _so_ totally don’t want know what you two get up to. Like… _ever.”_

Both girls laughed at that.

“Yeah,” Shae mumbled, “That would be pretty awkward.”

“So… What is it about my dad that you find so… appealing?” Annie inquired, curiosity filling her dark eyes as she stole another peek over at Shae from the driver’s seat.

“He has the prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen,” Shae confided, “And he’s so socially awkward that it’s adorable. I mean, he’s a _total_ softie behind all that scruff. He’s like a big, shy teddy bear. It’s kinda cute.”

“Dude,” Annie teased, a smile tugging at her lips, “You are _so_ lame.”

“Oh shut up,” Shae told her, shaking her head even as she felt her own lips pull up into a smile.

The truth was, Lee Brackett was the sweetest guy she’d ever met. He was kind, he was patient, he was understanding. He wasn’t crude like all of her mother’s boyfriends had been, coming on _way_ too strong when they’d tried coming onto her while her mother wasn’t in the room. But he wasn’t the fumbling, clumsy, awkward, and inexperienced boys she’d encountered in high school and college either. He was a man, a man who knew what he wanted and, surely, knew his way around a woman’s body. He was _exactly_ what she needed for her first time.

**_xxxxx_ **

Lee Brackett rushed home. If his daughter was coming home and she was bringing company, the old house was in _desperate_ need of a good cleaning and he only had…

A quick peek at his watch showed that he only had about an hour to do it if he still wanted to get a shower and shave before the girls got there.

It wasn’t often that Annie ventured home since she’d gone off to college, so Lee had gotten lax with his house cleaning regiment. After all, if he was the only one at home, why did it have to look like a luxury hotel?

Once inside, he hurried about the house, sweeping up the kitchen and bathroom floors and giving the living room a good once-over with the vacuum cleaner. He gathered up the trash from the kitchen and his bedroom, throwing out any incriminating evidence of his favorite sweet treats having ever existed in the house. Lord knew that Annie would never stop giving him shit if she knew about all the sticky buns he’d been eating. The last thing he needed was Annie lecturing him on his figure in front of her best friend. So he liked his sticky buns. What was the harm in that?

He’d never quite understood why girls put so much emphasis on their appearance, fussing over themselves in front of the mirror for _hours_ just to go out to the movies or go over to a friend’s house. Hell, Annie had spent _three_ hours fussing over what outfit to wear on her dates with that Danniger boy back in high school! But not Shae.

Shae was the only girl he knew that could do her makeup in 15 minutes and still look like she’d stepped out of a magazine. She was always so pretty but it wasn’t the fake kind of pretty that a lot of the girls hoped to achieve by using brand name makeup and wearing designer jeans. She didn’t spend hours scouring the latest magazines to see what clothes were trending or what color of eye shadow to use to have the boys falling at her feet. No. Shae was just naturally pretty, and any makeup she applied only added to it.

She had those pretty, chocolate colored “doe eyes” that made her look so innocent. Those almond-shaped eyes were framed with long, dark, thick lashes. She had slender cheeks that had a slight angle to them. Her chin was rounded and small. Her lips were full and sensual, having an exaggerated curve to them. She had raven-colored hair that she kept clipped in a short, slightly shaggy pixie cut and her skin was a rich, warm caramel color, hinting at her mixed background. She had slender legs that went on for miles and a slender waist to match. But the girl had a body like a backroad, her hips flaring sensually and her ass was firm but large, enough he was sure those cheeks could’ve filled his hands and still spilled between his fingers. Her breasts were probably a 28C. The girl was gorgeous. Plain and simple.

When he’d finished cleaning the house, Lee went to touch up his horseshoe mustache, trimming it a bit so it didn’t look quite as long and unruly. When he’d finished, there was still no hiding the streaks of gray that were starting to break through his light brown hair and mustache, but at least his long, curly hair no longer looked like an unruly mop. Instead, he left his curls just long enough that they could fall onto his shoulders and curl up a little at the ends. And his mustache was now a little shorter, making it look much neater. He didn’t look like a grizzly anymore. He actually looked presentable, something he hadn’t bothered with for probably four months or more since Annie had been home on summer break.

He didn’t plan on getting another lecture from Annie, like she’d given him while she had stopped by for a surprise visit during their Thanksgiving break for a couple days. Even though she’d only stayed for two days, Annie had scolded him at _least_ half a dozen times about looking like “some old grizzly bear”.

A smile curled at his lips at the thought of seeing his daughter though. It had been a month since her last impromptu visit. But, if he was honest, he’d been disappointed that she hadn’t brought Shae home with her last time. This time would be different though. The girls would be home for a month this time, unless Annie got a wild hair up her ass and decided to head back to campus early, and Shae would probably be spending most of that time with him and Annie. He’d been looking forward to their winter break. In fact, he’d even gone out and bought a Christmas tree this year instead of putting up the small one he usually sat out on the coffee table there in the living room. This year, he’d bought a _real_ tree. And he’d already bought the girls their presents and stashed them away in the old spare bedroom that Norma used to sleep in.

He shook his head at himself for letting his thoughts drift. If he didn’t hurry up, the girls would be home soon.

With that thought, he reached out to start the shower, adjusting the water to hot before he started stripping down. He climbed into the tub and a groan escaped him as the hot spray of the shower cascaded down over his sore muscles. He braced one hand against the wall in front of him, letting his head fall and his eyes drift shut as he voiced a low groan, letting the hot water rush over him. _God,_ he was getting old!

But, while the water felt nice, he knew it would never loosen his tight muscles like they really needed to be. His back and neck were sore from sitting in his damn chair, craning his neck all week, his eyes strained from having been filling out paperwork or writing reports or staring at a computer screen for hours on end. His shoulders were in knots from tensing them in an effort to restrain himself from strangling his newest hire there at the department most days. Most weeks, he worked between 50 and 60 hours and this week had been no exception. And the colder it got, the harder the work wore on his body.

As much as Lee hated to admit it, he was no spring chicken anymore. He hadn’t been for a while now. Hell, he’d be turning 45 in a couple of months! And that was _precisely_ why he always felt like a total creep when thoughts or images of Shae would creep into his mind. She was less than half his age, young enough to be his daughter. Hell, she was his daughter’s _best friend_ for fuck’s sake! But he just couldn’t help it. As guilty as he felt for it, he could never seem to close his eyes without seeing her there, flashing before his eyelids.

_He could see her there now, head tipped back, eyes squeezed shut tight, mouth open wide as she moaned, her long fingers of one hand fisted in her own short hair and the fingers of her other hand buried in his. He could practically hear the gasping moans that spilled from her full lips as she arched her hips against him, driving him further towards insanity as he lapped at her furiously, helpless to do anything but attempt to devour the gorgeous goddess before him before she could disappear. Because he was afraid she might. If he opened his eyes, she’d be gone, just a figment of his overactive imagination, a cruel trick that his mind had played on him, conjuring up the one thing it knew he wanted most and teasing him with fleeting glimpses of that desire fulfilled._

Without thinking, he reached one hand down, wrapping it around his shaft and starting to tug and twist under the hot spray that washed over him.

 _“Christ!”_ he cursed as the images kept coming.

_Her fingers fisted tighter in his long curls, pulling, tugging, egging him on as he worked his tongue against her at a frantic pace, desperate to please her, eager for more of her delicious, honeyed taste. He wanted, no NEEDED to know that she would be satisfied. So, he spurred on, using his hands to slide up the back of her thighs to find her ass, cupping the ample cheeks and using them to tug her right up against his greedy mouth._

_He plunged his tongue inside of her, his breath hot and wet as he dipped into her musk, the scent of her desire filling his nostrils and making them flare to capture it there, to hold it like he held her. He flicked his tongue faster, delving deeper inside of her, drinking her down and coaxing forth a new barrage of filthy, four-letter words that he was sure were causing the current heat to rise to his cheeks – among other things, of course._

_Once he could stand it no longer, he moved his mouth up to capture her little bundle of nerves between his lips, sucking hungrily at it as he plunged two fingers into her hot, wet depths, finding her tighter than he had ever imagined. He groaned as he started to work his fingers in time with the quick flicks of his tongue on her clit. The volume of her cries grew louder, the sounds escaping her growing higher and higher in pitch until she was nearly mewling, writhing on his bed as she fisted the sheets beneath them and twisted her head from side to side, bucking her hips frantically against his face._

_“Please!” she begged._

_“FUCK!”_ Lee cursed as he came in a hot, wet rush, the strength of which nearly knocked him on his ass right there in the shower.

He panted, struggling to catch the breath that had practically wheezed right out of him. He stood there staring, unable to move as he watched the spray of the shower wash away the incriminating evidence he’d left all over the wall of the shower.

“Jesus, Brackett…” he scolded himself.

Hell, he couldn’t even remember when the last time was that he’d cum that hard – or, well, the last time that he’d cum at all!

Shaking his head, he gave the shower wall one last swipe to make sure there weren’t any hints left to give away what he’d just done before he finished washing up and stepped out of the shower.

“You pathetic bastard…” he mumbled to himself as he started to pull on his clothes, still shaking his head at himself.

**_xxxxx_ **

****

The girls got in at 6:03 that night, giggling hysterically when they walked through the door. The uproar brought Lee from the kitchen, where he had been “preparing” their dinner as he’d waited for them to arrive.

He found them there, laughing and practically doubled over just inside the doorway as they struggled to keep themselves upright.

“Well…” he said, “Do I even wanna ask what’s so funny?”

“No,” Annie replied, shaking her head and laughing even harder, which he hadn’t thought possible until that moment.

“All right then,” he stated, nodding his head and reaching out to take the duffel bags they’d brought home with them, “I’ll just set these in the living room and you girls can take care of them later.”

They both nodded, trying to recompose themselves as they wiped the tears from their eyes and tried to pull some much-needed oxygen back into their deprived lungs.

“Dinner’s on the table,” Lee hinted as he passed back through the entry way, “Whenever you’re ready. We can get the rest of your stuff after we eat.”

The girls finally made their way into the kitchen just as Lee was opening the two matching boxes on the table to reveal two piping hot pizzas. Lee had never really been much of a cook. That much was true. But, thankfully, Annie had actually remembered to call him and let him know when the girls were coming into town, so he’d had time to order pizza from their favorite pizza place, which, as shocking as it sounded, was actually from one of the local gas stations since it was the only place in town that served Hunt Brother’s Pizza. He’d ordered one beef, knowing that it was Shae’s favorite, and one sausage and pepperoni, knowing that it was Annie’s favorite. Had it just been for himself, he would’ve ordered a meat lover’s. But tonight was a very special night. His girls were back.

They all grabbed a plate and filled it before taking their regular spots, with Lee at the head of the small table and the girls on either side of him.

“So…” Lee asked, “How’s college? What did I miss?”

“Well…” Shae said, pausing to take a big bite of her pizza and practically moaning as the delicious taste filled her mouth.

Annie gave a single snort of laughter when she saw her father’s eyes practically bug right out of his head. Lee damn near choked on his own pizza, which he had just taken a bite of after trying to strike up some friendly conversation with the girls.

Annie reached out to pat him on the back even as Shae inquired, “Are you okay, Mr. B?”

“Yeah,” he wheezed before holding up one finger and taking a long pull from his drink.

“You sure?” Annie questioned, stealing a quick glance over at her friend and raising one brow at her.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he quickly lied, “Just went down the wrong pipe is all.”

“Man, you’ve gotta watch that sausage,” Shae joked, “It’ll get you _all_ choked up.”

That had Lee’s blue eyes growing wide and Annie lost it into a fit of giggles, practically cackling at her friend’s dirty joke.

“Oh, you would know!” Annie teased.

“What?!” Lee cried, jerking his head first from his daughter and then to her friend.

“Oh, come on, Annie,” Shae sighed, “That was _one_ time. And I was halfway drunk when I admitted it, if you remember correctly.”

“Yeah,” Annie retorted, “And I _also_ remember that you started squirming on the bed while we were talking about it and saying that you were ‘all _tingly_ ‘cause of the jungle juice’.”

Shae gasped, completely mortified, face flaming, and tried to sputter out a witty comeback but all that came out was, “Yeah, well… It was the first time I’d ever been tipsy.”

“Oh, honey, you weren’t just tipsy. You were full on _shitfaced,”_ Annie told her.

Shae’s shoulders slumped and she looked down at her plate.

“Well, I can still remember the first time I ever got drunk,” Lee chimed in, trying to relieve some of the tension growing in the room.

“Really?” Shae asked, even as Annie said, “Aw, dad! Come on! No one wants to hear that.”

“I do,” Shae disagreed.

“Well, we were… We weren’t drinking age yet – I’ll leave it at that,” Lee started, his pale blue eyes taking on that distant look that said he was traveling back to that time as he told the story, “There was this party, a graduation party for some friends of ours that were a couple years older than us –,”

“Oh my God!” Annie cried, “You were 16 when you had your first drink?! Your dad was the fucking sheriff! Grandpa would’ve _killed_ you if he’d found out!”

Lee gave a little grin that was half sheepish, half sly and shrugged his shoulders, continuing on to explain, “Hey, your dad was cool back in the day, all right? Let me at least have that.”

Both girls giggled, though Annie rolled her dark eyes playfully at him, and Lee resumed his story, stating, “So, we were at this party and there were some alcoholic beverages. As the night went on, more beverages were drunk. And then, for whatever reason, my best friend, Jim, he got this wild, hairbrained idea that we could jump over this fire that was set up in the backyard. So, he tore off like a bat outta hell, I mean running just as fast as he could, and he jumped _right_ up and over that fire. So, I thought, ‘You know what? If he can do it, I can do it.’ So, I psyched myself up and I took off running for that fire. But something I forgot to take into calculation was the fact that Jim was about three or four inches taller than me. And he had longer legs than I did…”

“So, what happened?” Shae asked, leaning forward in her seat, clearly engrossed in the story.

“Well… Needless to say, I didn’t quite jump as high as Jim did. I wound up shucking my pants and running down for the lake, butt ass naked,” Lee finally finished his story, “I never knew your short and curlies could catch fire.”

“Oh my God!” Annie cried, “Ew! Dad! Thanks! Now I’ll never be able to get that picture out of my head. Ugh!”

She set her half-eaten slice of pizza back down on her plate with a disgusted look on her face and Lee reached right out to snag it, telling her, “Well, that’s okay. More for me then.”

Shae just giggled, shaking her head, and teased, “Who would’ve thought you had it in you, Mr. B?”

“I sure didn’t,” he replied, shaking his head, “I never tried that shit again. Matter of fact, I didn’t even _touch_ a bottle of liquor again for three years after that. God, I was sicker than a _dog_ the next morning.”

“Ewww!” Annie said, scrunching up her face and pushing herself away from the table, “All right. Well, I’m gonna go grab the rest of my stuff from the car. Movies after we get things settled?”

She directed her last question to Shae, who just nodded, taking another bite of her pizza and assuring her, “Yeah! I’ll grab my things and head on up to your room. We can get changed and get settled in then. Movie marathon it is. Oh! And pick out some good stuff! None of that sappy, romantic, chick-flick shit!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah!” Annie hollered, giving a dismissive wave of her hand as she headed out of the kitchen towards the front door.

“Ugh! I hate that shit,” Shae groaned, “She makes me watch _one_ more Ryan Gosling movie and I swear to God, I’m gonna lose my shit.”

“What’s a ‘Ryan Gosling’?” Lee inquired, those bushy, grizzly man eyebrows furrowed.

Shae giggled, reaching out to smooth his wrinkled forehead with two fingertips as she explained, “I don’t know. Just some guy all the girls at college think is like _super-_ hot or something. Honestly? I’m not a fan. I’d _much_ rather have Spike from the Buffy series.”

“Spike?” Lee asked, those eyebrows wrinkling again, “What the hell’s a ‘Spike’?”

She laughed, shaking her head and telling him, “He’s a fictional character. Not a chance in hell I’d ever get a chance to get my hands on him. But he’s this badass vampire in a popular TV show from when Annie and I were in high school. He was gorgeous, platinum blonde hair, the most amazing blue eyes. He just had this… this confident, cocky attitude, you know? _Total_ big dick energy. Usually cockiness a _total_ turn off for me. But, somehow, he just pulled it off and he made it work, you know? He had this whole Billy Idol thing going on. He was just _such_ a badass, a total punk – with the black leather trench coat and the dyed blonde hair and the classic rock music. He was actually a villain at the start of the show when he came onto the scene, but there were so many layers to his character, so much hiding behind that tough façade. He had a real soft side underneath it all. He had a really big heart, so much love to give, you know? But he had the _worst_ taste in women, so he kept getting the short end of the stick. I guess I’m kinda like that.”

She finished with a shrug, polishing off her last bite of crust, and leaned back in her seat, groaning.

“Ugh… Why do you always order the good stuff? You know I eat too much when you order in,” she told him.

“And I eat too damn much when you cook,” he accused, pointing at her as he reached out to collect her paper plate and toss it into the now-empty pizza box, which he carried over to dump into the trash can.

She giggled at that. It was true. He’d always loved her cooking. Annie couldn’t cook to save her life. She’d gotten _that_ from her dad too. But they’d never tell _her_ that.

“So, this Spike guy…” Lee questioned, fixing her with his cerulean gaze, “Did he ever get the girl?”

Shae sighed, pushing herself up from the table and walking over to him to wrap her arms around him, pulling him in for a tight, warm hug and resting her cheek on his chest for a moment before she eased back and finally informed him, “He did. And then they killed him off the show.”

“What?!” he exclaimed, watching her as she slipped out of the kitchen, heading for the front door to go grab her things.

**_xxxxx_ **

****

“Oh my God, I think you just about killed my fucking dad with that ‘sausage’ joke,” Annie said as the girls brushed their teeth at the bathroom sink.

“No way!” Shae accused, “That was _all_ you when you told him I blew that guy in college, which _thank_ you by the way. Now, he probably thinks I’m a whore.”

“Oh, he does not!” Annie retorted, “He thinks you’re a perfect fucking saint, Little Miss Perfect. Now _me_ on the other hand… I think it’s safe to say he thinks I’m a little slut.”

“Oh, come on, Annie!” Shae told her, “He does not! You’re his daughter. He loves you.”

“Yeah,” Annie bantered, “But that’s _still_ not enough to save me from the ‘eyebrows’.”

Annie held a finger up above each of her eyes, mimicking wiggly eyebrows as she gave a scowl first, then a serious pout. She continued to make faces until Shae finally caved, unable to hold in her laughter anymore.

“Okay, okay!” Shae admitted, “You win with the eyebrows.”

Annie gave her a devilish grin, leaning in to murmur conspiratorially, “I think you should wear those tight little shorts I got you for Christmas last year. That little pair with Jack Skellington on them that you love so much. Oh! And a pair of lacy little underwear. God he'd lose his fucking mind if he saw you in that!”

Shae gasped, her eyes growing wide, and reached out to slap Annie’s arm, hissing, “Oh my God! Just say it a little louder, why don’t you?!”

“Okay,” Annie corrected herself, raising her volume considerably as she repeated, “I think you should wear those pajamas I got you for Christmas last year. He’d lose his fucking mind if he saw you in those.”

Shae groaned, just before she clamped a hand over her mouth when she heard a familiar voice call from the other side of the bathroom door, “Everything okay in there?”

“Oh my God!” Shae whisper yelled at Annie, who was grinning from ear to ear.

“Yeah!” Annie called back, “Everything’s fine, daddy! Just getting ready for movies!”

“Okay,” he said before they heard his footsteps fading down the hall.

“What the hell was that for?!” Shae cursed at her best friend.

“What?” Annie asked, shrugging her shoulders and feigning innocence, “Just trying to help a girl out. I just so happen to know what he likes – unfortunately – but if you don’t wanna take my advice…”

She shrugged once more and grabbed her things, heading out of the bathroom and leaving Shae standing there staring after her retreating form.

A few minutes later, Shae came out of the bathroom, wearing a short pair of fluffy, black shorts that only came halfway down her thighs, boasting little white Jack Skellington faces and Zero the ghost dog pictures all over them. The little black, cotton tank top that matched was a razorback and it fit her loosely, a bit baggy if she was honest, but that was just how Shae liked it. On the front was a picture of Jack Skellington standing in his trademark suit with Zero floating at his heels and the full, yellow moon just behind them. As much as she hated to admit it, it was probably her favorite outfit out of her whole wardrobe. Annie had bought her those and a pair of cute, fluffy, knee-high socks to match, along with her favorite Starbuck’s mug with a fully-decorated Christmas tree on it and a box full of their mint hot chocolate packages. No one knew her better than Annie did. That’s why they were such great friends.

Shae shuffled into Annie’s room and Annie grinned, gloating when she realized that Shae had taken her advice after all.

“Not a word,” Shae told her, pointing at her as she fixed her with her chocolate colored eyes.

Annie reached up and made the motion of zipping her lips closed and tossing away the key and Shae went over to one of her duffel bags, unzipping it and reaching in to pull out the soft, black, fluffy, microfleece blanket with Jack Skellington and the caption “What a Wonderful Nightmare” written on it. It was another gift from last Christmas, another one of Annie’s shining moments. Though the gift had come from Lee himself, Annie had later revealed to Shae that he had dragged her out with him to find her the “perfect” gift. So, after telling him what kinds of things Shae liked and listing off the things that Annie was going to give her that year for the girls’ second favorite holiday, Lee had made the decision that he wanted to get Shae something useful but something that she would like… Something like a nice, warm, cozy blanket that she could use there at college to keep her warm while she was studying – always the caring, logical, sometimes even naïve father. And so, Annie had helped him find the perfect blanket to give her best friend, one that she just _knew_ Shae would love. And, a few weeks later, when Lee had asked his daughter if Shae liked her Christmas gift, Annie had revealed to him that Shae had loved it so much she now slept with it every night.

Annie just shook her head as Shae walked back over to climb into bed beside her with her blanket, a sly little grin curling at her lips.

Lee Brackett chose that moment to poke his head in the open bedroom door, scaring both girls nearly half senseless as he said, “Well, this old man’s turning in for the night, girls.”

“Jesus!” both girls cursed under their breath, making him chuckle.

“Little warning next time, dad,” Annie scolded.

Lee just smiled at them, wishing them a good night and an awkward, Lee Brackett special wave as he turned and headed down to the end of the hall to his bedroom.

“Good night, daddy!” Annie hollered after him, even as Shae called, “Good night, Mr. B!”

“Good night, girls!” he called back before shutting his bedroom door.

**_xxxxx_ **

****

Shae sighed as she stole another peek over at her sleeping friend. It was 3:35 and she still couldn’t get to fucking sleep. The girls had finally decided to crash two hours ago, and Annie had promptly fallen asleep as soon as her head had hit the pillow. But Shae had _always_ had trouble falling to sleep. She’d toss and turn for _hours_ before she finally managed to wear her body out enough to sleep. Tonight – or, rather, this morning – was no exception.

Quietly and carefully, she slid out of bed, making her way down the hall to the bathroom. After going about her business and washing her hands, she decided to venture on down to the kitchen. The overhead light on the stove was on, offering the only light available in the dark kitchen and helping Shae’s eyes slowly readjust from the complete darkness. So, she nearly jumped right out of her skin when she found someone sitting at the kitchen table, a sharp gasp escaping her as one hand flew up to cover her heart as it threatened to leap right out of her chest.

“Sorry,” Lee apologized, “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

Once she finally managed to calm her racing heart, she noticed that he was sitting there with a tub of ice cream in front of him, eating it with a spoon, straight out of the carton.

“Don’t tell Annie,” he practically whispered, almost as if she’d hear him, even in her sleep, “She’ll _kill_ me.”

Shae giggled, shaking her head, but promised, “I won’t say a word on one condition.”

“And that is?” he questioned.

“You share some of that with me,” she told him, gesturing to the carton with one finger.

“Man!” he exclaimed quietly, “You sure drive a hard bargain…”

He paused for a moment, almost as if he was truly considering it, before finally deciding out loud, “But, I suppose I have no other choice...”

Shae grinned at him then, seeing the glimmer of amusement shining in his pale eyes, and went to fetch a spoon out of the drawer.

“So…” she inquired, “What kind are we having tonight?”

She peered into the container, grinning widely when she realized that it was her favorite, Moose Tracks ice cream.

“They didn’t have any Superman ice cream like I used to get for you girls when you were little,” he told her with a frown, “You know, you just can’t find that stuff _anywhere_ anymore. I tried three different stores in three different towns. _Nine_ different stores and none of them had any!”

“I know,” she sighed, pouting in agreement as she pulled up a seat beside him.

She dug her spoon into a big chunk of the fudge stripes and scooped up a healthy bite, lifting it up to her mouth.

“Hey now!” he accused, “That was _my_ piece right there!”

She giggled, asking, “Oh really?”

“Yes, really,” he insisted, though there was a playful lilt to his voice, letting her know that he was only teasing.

“Well, I didn’t see your name on it,” she countered, lifting one eyebrow at him and giving a devilish little smirk.

“Well, I was gonna eat it next,” he told her, “After I finished this spot over here with all the peanut butter cups.”

“Ooo! Where?!” she cried, darting her spoon out to steal one once her eyes landed on it.

“Hey!” he protested, “That was mine!”

She grinned at him, lifting her spoon up real slow, just to taunt him as she slipped the bite off of her spoon and into her mouth.

“That one?” she questioned.

“Yes,” he said, though it sounded like his voice was a little rough, a little edgy.

Shae’s dark brows furrowed, and she lowered her spoon, her dark eyes roaming over the man she’d had a crush on for so long – hell, the better part of almost five years now.

“Shae…” he rasped, and she didn’t know if it was a warning or a plea or maybe just a reminder of their current situation and what they couldn’t allow to happen.

But Shae was _done_ denying herself. Damn it, she’d been cheated on, neglected, verbally abused, and completely ignored by the ones that were supposed to love her all her life. She could at least have one good thing in her life, even if only for a moment, even if it fucking killed her to know that it would never happen again after tonight.

“No,” she said, shaking her head.

“You’re right,” he quickly agreed, nodding, “We really shouldn’t –,”

But she interrupted him, shaking her head once more and insisting, “No, that’s not what I meant. I’m tired of fighting this. I’ve wanted you since I was 16. I think I’ve waited long enough. Unless, of course… you don’t want me?”

She voiced it as a question, knowing that the possibility was all too real, considering the fact that he _was,_ in fact, the father of her best friend.

“Oh, thank fucking _God!”_ he cried, leaning across the table and closing the distance between them to seal their lips together.

Shae’s brows hiked up her forehead, a little cry of surprise escaping her as his lips collided with hers. She dropped her spoon onto the table with a clatter as her hands took on a life of their own, one reaching out to cup the back of Lee’s head and the other cradling the side of his face, stroking her thumb over the smooth skin of his cheek. She hummed her approval against his lips, leaning forward in her chair to press her lips more firmly to his in the hopes that it would encourage him to continue. And it did.

She was surprised to hear a little groan spill from his lips, the sound vibrating against her lips and causing them to tingle pleasantly. She found her fingers curling into his hair, messing up the neat ponytail he’d pulled it back into before he’d gone to sleep. She discovered that it was still somewhat wet from his shower. But that thought was pushed to the back of her mind as she slid her other hand back to join the first, fingers tangling in his hair as she felt his hands settle on her hips.

Shae let her tongue slide out of her mouth, slowly tracing his lower lip before nudging at the seam of his lips in an attempt to get him to part them. When he didn’t relent, she caught his bottom lip between her teeth and gave it a little nip, coaxing a grunt out of him as his fingers dug into her hips, tugging at her. Shae responded by sliding from her chair, only parting their lips long enough for her to climb onto his lap and capture them once more as she settled herself on top of him.

She felt the table pressing against her back from this new position, his chest pressing against her from the front, and she felt her nipples pebbling beneath the thin cotton of her tank top.

“Jesus, honey…” she heard Lee curse as he wrapped one arm around her back to hold her in place and brought his other hand up to cup one of her breasts, his fingers easily locating her hard little bud beneath the material of her top.

Shae whined, arching her back as her head fell back, eyes drifting shut and hips grinding down against him. It was then that she noticed that he was starting to grow hard beneath her. She untangled her fingers from his hair, careful not to tug at the strands, and slowly slid her hands down the length of his neck and on down to his chest. She curled her fingers then, raking her nails down over his chest over the thin, white cotton of his undershirt. The low, raspy growl that rumbled up from his chest sent her hormones raging, hips rocking down firmly against him even as he pinched at her nipple over her tank top.

Their kisses grew heated, lips bruising, tongues tangling, teeth clashing as they fought for dominance. Lee Brackett kissed her like she had never been kissed before, with passion, with hunger, with _feeling._ And it didn’t take long for her to get swept away, a moan spilling from her mouth into his as her hands found his sides, clutching at them as she started to rock herself against him in earnest. Little mewling sounds escaped her as she worked herself into a frenzy, arching and thrusting against the man beneath her. Her fingers curled into claws, nails digging into him over the thin cotton that covered his torso.

She finally pulled back from his mouth when she couldn’t breathe, gasping and panting to refill her lungs with oxygen as her hands scrambled down to his waistband, yanking and tugging at the hem of his shirt in an effort to get it off of him.

“Hey, hey! Whoa, whoa!” Lee told her, reaching down to help before she could manage to tear the fabric to pieces, “Take it easy there, honey. All you’ve gotta do is ask.”

“I want it off,” she told him, “I want to taste you.”

He groaned then, his own motions growing hurried at the newfound motivation she’d just given him.

The undershirt was off not long after, thrown carelessly onto the kitchen floor behind them, and Shae was trailing a string of hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses down the side of his neck and onto his chest, her teeth sinking in on either side of his collarbone, coaxing a strangled growl from her best friend’s father.

 _“Fuck,_ honey!” he cursed.

And it was shocking how violently her body reacted to such a simple, four-letter word, her inner walls clenching tight and her thighs squeezing at his sides as the sound greeted her ears.

“You’re a bad girl, you know that?” he asked her.

Shae paused in her ministrations to ease her head back and peer down at him, a wolfish grin curling at her lips before she darted her head back down, this time bringing it to his ear so that she could slide her tongue slowly over the shell of his ear.

“Oh, you have _no_ idea…” she purred, “I’ve been waiting for you to _fuck_ me since I was 16. I saved myself just for you.”

His eyes nearly popped right out of their sockets and he nearly choked on his own damn tongue, sputtering, “But – But I thought Annie said…”

“Annie said I sucked another guy off,” she finished for him, “That doesn’t mean I spread my legs for him. I saved this pussy just for you. Don’t you want it?”

“Oh _God_ I do!” he practically groaned, his hands curling around the waistband of her shorts and tugging at them.

Shae lifted her hips, allowing him to slide her shorts down her thighs. Then she carefully maneuvered herself to kick them off of one leg, letting them fall to the floor to join the growing pile.

She reached down, grasping one of Lee’s hands and guiding it right between her thighs, all shyness lost. She whined, hips arching towards him as his fingertips just barely skirted over her swollen lips. They were slick with her desire, coating his fingertips in her musk as she gave a silent gasp, her fingers curling around his wrist to hold him there.

“See how wet I am for you?” she hinted, “Isn’t that nice?”

“It’s fucking perfect, baby girl,” he told her, slowly trailing his fingers first down the length of her lips, then back up them again before carefully slipping his fingers between them to find her slit slicked with her juices, “Oh _fuck!_ Someone’s wet for daddy.”

Shae froze then, and Lee was quick to apologize, “Shit! I’m sorry! I didn’t think!”

But Shae shook her head, a sly little grin curling at her lips as she asked, “Is that what you want, daddy? You want to fuck my tight, wet little pussy? You want to claim it? You want to make it yours? It’s all yours, daddy. _Only_ yours.”

Lee gave a low growl then, his hands grasping her hips tightly and yanking her right over his dick, which was hard enough it was starting to poke through the buttons he’d forgotten he’d left open on his pajama pants. This discovery caused Shae to give a little squeal of delight and anticipation, her hips rocking towards him and causing the broad head of his cock to slip and slide along her wet slit. He couldn’t help the sudden jerk of his hips, as the sensations flooded over him, and the motion caused the head of his cock to prod gently at her entrance.

Taking that as her cue, Shae brought her fingers up to curl around his bare shoulders, finding little freckles sprinkled there as she adjusted herself and gave one hard, downward thrust, taking his cock inside of her in one quick, wet glide. The entrance was smoother than she had ever anticipated, and she froze once he was fully seated, a sharp, strangled whine escaping her as her walls fluttered around him at first, not having been expecting the sudden intrusion.

Slowly, gradually, her walls ceased their fluttering, having stretched to accommodate his length and girth and now being acclimated to his presence inside of her.

Lee stared up at her, breath caught in his throat as he watched her, waiting, pale eyes searching for some kind of response.

When she didn’t move, he asked, “Shae? Honey? Are you okay?”

“I’m good,” she assured him, nodding as her body began to relax, “It didn’t hurt like I thought it would, just a little pinch is all. I’m fine, really.”

Lee nodded, breathing a sigh of relief, and his hands slowly roamed up the length of her back, his fingers tickling her spine and sending shivers racing down the length of her back.

“You just let me know when you’re ready for me to move,” he told her.

“Move,” Shae instructed before adding a quick, “Please.”

Lee nodded, his hands using her hips to lift her off of his cock until just the head was left inside. Then he tugged her right back down against him, his hips arching up off of the chair he was seated on to bury himself to the hilt within her once more.

“Fuck!” he grunted, even as Shae moaned into his ear, spurring him on.

He stole a peek down, watching as he slid in and out of her hot, wet, tight depths, plunging inside of her over and over again. The wet sounds that greeted his ears were nearly enough to drive him mad, the sight of her dark skin against his pale skin, caramel and cream, so sweet like the young woman that was currently grasping at him.

She used her hands to clutch at his shoulders, using them for leverage as she rocked with him, quickly learning the pattern of his thrusts and mimicking them. He used his grip on her hips to adjust the angle of their thrusts, allowing him to slide deeper inside of her, and she gave a loud whine, causing him to bring one hand up to clamp it over her mouth.

“Shh now, honey…” he reminded her, “Annie’s up there sleeping. We don’t wanna wake her up. Lord knows we’d never hear the end of it.”

She sank her teeth into his fingers, whining despite herself, and Lee hissed through his teeth.

“Shit!” he cried, throwing caution to the wind and using both hands to hoist her up off of him.

Shae whimpered in protest, but Lee set her up on the table, shoving the ice cream out of the way and sending the spoons clattering onto the linoleum floor. He spread his young lover out across his kitchen table and resumed his place between her silken thighs, giving one good, hard thrust to bury his cock within her and angling his hips to ensure that he dove down deep. The new angle also allowed his pelvis to press against her clit, coaxing a sharp gasp from the young woman beneath him.

“Oh! Fuck! Yes!” she praised, “Yes!”

Lee reached up with one hand to cover her mouth once more, gripping her hip tight with the other as he set a slow but insistent pace, steadily building her up and continuing to grind against her clit until she was writhing and moaning beneath him, thrashing her head from side to side as he struggled to keep his hand over her mouth.

“That’s it, baby,” Lee commended her, “You like the way daddy fucks you, don’t you?”

She gave a jerky nod, her hands scrambling over the smooth surface of the table as she struggled to find purchase. She finally settled for curling her fingers around the edges of the table and Lee leaned down to capture one of her pert nipples between his lips, sucking greedily at it and flicking his tongue over the hard peak as he quickened his thrusts.

Soon the rhythmic _slap, slap, slap_ was heard throughout the kitchen, bouncing off the walls and filling their ears as Shae whimpered beneath his hand and ground her hips eagerly towards him. Lee reached down to grab one of her hands, uncurling her fingers from around the table’s edge and guiding it down between her thighs.

“Touch yourself for me, Shae. Make yourself cum. I wanna feel you cum _hard_ on my cock,” he instructed her.

Shae’s cheeks flamed but she nodded, eager to please him.

She started slow, working gentle little circles around her clit. If she was honest, she’d never really touched herself before. She’d had no reason to. If she’d wanted release, she could have easily sought out a boy of her choosing. While she hadn’t wanted to give up her virginity, she’d had no qualms with messing around with a boy of her choosing. And there had been ample opportunities, but Shae had been very selective when it came to choosing partners.

But Lee brought one hand down over hers, coaxing her into working firmer, harder circles against herself, her swirling fingers moving faster over that little bundle of nerves until her thighs were twitching, her hips bucking in desperation.

“Please!” she pleaded, “Lee, please!”

It was the first time she’d ever called him by his first name. And that, alone, was enough to make him lose control. He jerked his hips hard, fucking into her in quick, harsh thrusts that left her gasping and sliding further up the table until his hands found her hips and clamped down on them, holding her tight against the table until he was sure she would have bruises in the morning.

 _“Come on,_ sweetheart!” he coaxed, practically hissing the words out of his tightly clenched teeth, _“Come on!”_

Harder and harder he thrust his hips, faster and faster he bucked against her until her eyes widened and her mouth flew open as a silent scream escaped her, her breath catching in her throat as pleasure surged up and overtook her. The waves crashed down, one on top of another, as her body shook and trembled beneath him, her tight little virgin walls gripping him like a vice and milking him for all he was worth. Fuck, she was so damn tight, he couldn’t even pull out if he’d wanted to.

But, somehow, in the midst of all the chaos, she managed to mutter, “On the pill…”

And that helped soothe his anxious mind as he bucked his hips, pumping her full of his cum in quick, hard bursts until he was spent. Then he slumped against her, resting the side of his head on her stomach as he struggled to fill his lungs with oxygen once again.

He felt her bring one hand up to gently tease his scalp with her fingertips, her nails lightly scratching at his scalp and her fingertips massaging away the stress that had gathered there this week.

“Was it okay?” she asked, her voice quiet, almost even a little shy.

Lee jerked his head up to peer down at her, scoffing, “Honey, if you have to ask that, I didn’t do a good enough job expressing myself. And, if that’s the case, I think we need a repeat performance so I can make it up to you.”

Shae giggled then, teasing, “If you wanted more, all you had to do was ask. This…”

She slowly dragged one hand down the length of her body and then clenched her inner muscles around his slowly softening cock before she finally finished, “Is all yours.”

Lee groaned, burying his face between her breasts and grumbling almost unintelligibly, “God, don’t say that! I’ll be here all morning, fucking you on the goddamn table.”

Shae giggled once more before informing him, “Probably not the best idea. But if you wanna move this to your bedroom for a little quieter romp under the sheets… I wouldn’t be opposed to that…”

Lee jerked his head up out of her chest and peered down at her with those pale, blue eyes, grinning much too brightly for a man of his age as he quickly agreed, “You’ve got yourself a deal, baby girl.”

Shae grinned from ear to ear and quickly sat up, taking him with her. They quickly cleaned up the kitchen before tiptoeing up the stairs and down the hall towards Lee’s bedroom at the end of the hall.


End file.
